


Love and Tantrums

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: I’m on a kid kick! Sorry but not really.





	1. Chapter 1

Lilith was sitting at Mary Wardwell’s desk she hated this stupid mortal job with all these teenage boys and their comments and thoughts about her body and the things they would like to do. Yes Mary’s body was nice but really the way men wanted to paw at her was disgusting. Lilith was no man’s play thing. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Come in.” She called making her voice sound sweet. 

In walked a man with a bundle in his arms and a small suitcase in his hand. “I’m done Mary. You promised this was temporary while you figured out what you wanted. It’s been months. I’m not waiting anymore. I know you’re sad that Adam died but Emily needs you. You’re her mom. Look Mary I know my family and I have been like part of your family since childhood but we can’t keep her anymore.” The man sat down the suitcase and walked towards Mary handing her the bundle in his arms. 

Lilith grabbed the bundle. The little girl was asleep she was not more than 2 and had a mess of blonde curls all over her head. “What am I supposed to do with a child? I’m not a babysitter?” Lilith asked.

“You’re her mom so be her mom.” The man threw up his hands frustratedly and left. 

Lilith sat down holding the little girl. Lilith knew nothing about raising a live child. Another knock interrupted her thoughts. “Come in.” 

“Ms. Wardwell, I was wondering if you could help me with something?” Sabrina Spellman asked as she walked into the office. “Who is that?” Sabrina asked as she pointed at the little girl that was now awake and staring through Lilith’s hair with big blue eyes. 

“My niece she is going to be staying with me for the foreseeable future.” Lilith lied. 

“Oh, well you can see the family resemblance in the eyes.” Sabrina smiled. 

“Sabrina, do you think your Aunts would mind if I asked them for some help? I just have no experience with kids.” Lilith smiled sweetly.

“Of course.” Sabrina smiled. “I will just ask for your help when you come over tonight.”

Later that evening Lilith showed up at the Spellman house with Emily in her arms. The girl hadn’t let go of Lilith since she woke up no matter what Lilith tried. Lilith knocked on the door and Hilda answered. Lilith thanked Satan because she really didn’t want to deal with the elder of the Spellman women at this moment. 

“Well hello there little one.” Hilda smiled at the girl. “Would you like some cookies?” 

“Cookies?” Emily reached for the blonde woman. 

“So she does talk?” Lilith commented as Emily climbed into Hilda’s arm to go with her to the kitchen for the promised cookies. 

Hilda sat the girl next to Zelda at the kitchen table while she went to grab cookies for the girl. “Hilda what is this?” Zelda looked up from her paper.

“That’s called a toddler Zelda or have you forgotten?” 

“You have orange hair.” The girl pointed at Zelda’s hair. 

“It’s actually considered red.” 

“Emily likes orange.” The girl reached for Zelda’s hair. 

“I don’t think so.” Zelda pulled the girl away from her hair. “Why is this toddler here, Hilda?” 

“She is my niece.” Mary Wardwell wandered into the kitchen. 

“I should have known you would be involved.” Zelda eyed Mary and then the small girl.

“Well I don’t know anything about raising a child and Sabrina said her aunts would be willing to help me.” Mary smiled sweetly. 

“Oh we don’t mind at all do we Zelds?” Hilda smiled. Sabrina walked in grabbing a cookie. 

“So Ms. Wardwell what are you going to do with her while you’re at work?” Sabrina asked. 

“Oh we would love to watch her wouldn’t we Zelds?” Hilda smiled she was 100% taken already by Emily. 

“Hilda really we aren’t a daycare.” The elder Spellman rolled her eyes. Emily was completely taken with the redhead and kept trying to climb in her lap despite Zelda’s efforts of keeping her away. 

“It’s okay Hilda it’s obvious Emily isn’t welcome here.” Lilith replied sadly as she grabbed Emily and started out of the kitchen. 

“Zelda! Apologize and tell her we don’t mind keeping the girl!” Hilda was tired of her sister’s attitude where Mary was concerned she didn’t even care if she ended up in the Cain pit. 

“Aunt Zee, you have to help her out she doesn’t have anyone else.” Sabrina pleaded. 

“Fine.” The redhead relented. 

“Emily would you like to stay with me and Zelda?” Hilda smiled at the little girl. 

“Zel!” Emily clapped her hands together and grabbed for the redhead. 

“Aww, Zelda she likes you.” Hilda gushed. 

“We should get going.” Mary smiled reaching for Emily. 

“I will see you tomorrow my Darling.” Hilda smiled at Emily. 

“Bye Zel! Bye Hill!” Emily waved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily had clung to Lilith in her sleep the whole night. Lilith wasn’t use to kids and being so needed all the time. “Come on Emily, Mommy has to get ready for work and you are going to the Spellman’s.” Emily was clinging to Lilith’s legs and refused to let go. 

“Don’t you want to go see Hilda and Zelda?” Lilith asked. 

“Zel!!!” The toddler grabbed her bear off the bed and ran to the front door. “Mommy let’s go.” Emily yelled. 

“I’m coming.” Lilith grabbed her things and followed the toddler out to the car. 

As soon as they arrived at The Spellman’s and Lilith got Emily out of the car the little girl ran towards the house. “Please be careful, Emily.” 

“Mommy, me want Zel!” The little girl yelled as she half crawled, half walked up the stairs. 

“Okay, okay.” Lilith ran to catch the girl before she tumbled all the way back down the steps. She scooped Emily up in her arms and knocked on the door. 

“Good Morning Mary...and good morning sweet girl.” Hilda grabbed Emily out of Mary’s arms. 

“Hill, I wanna play with Zel.” 

“She is in the kitchen.” 

Emily looked back at Lilith as she was about to leave. “Mommy, I love you.” 

Lilith had never had anyone tell her they loved her before. She smiled and wiped at her eyes and reached back for the girl. “I love you too.” She wrapped her arms around the girl and buried her nose in the little girls curls. “Okay be good today for Hilda and Zelda. I will see you this afternoon.” Emily gladly went back to Hilda’s waiting arms. 

Hilda carried Emily into the kitchen and the minute she saw Zelda she started squirming to be put down. 

“Zel!” Emily squealed as she took off towards the redhead. 

Zelda looked up from her paper to see Emily barreling towards her. Zelda had time to put her paper down before Emily was climbing into her lap. “Look Zel.” Emily held up her light brown bear to show Zelda. “Billy.” 

Zelda gave a disgusted look at the bear.   
“Be nice Zelds. She really likes you.” 

“Yes, but why is the question.”

“Does it really matter?” 

Zelda looked down at the toddler sitting in her lap smiling at her like she was the greatest person on the planet. “I will let you know.” 

After breakfast Zelda had went outside to smoke. This upset Emily because she wanted to follow Zelda everywhere. Hilda told Emily she could help her with her plants and then they could make cookies so the toddler temporarily forgot why she was upset. That afternoon though when the toddler got sleepy she wanted Zelda and refused to calm down until Zelda held her. “I’m sorry Zelds she just wants you.” Hilda tracked down her sister after spending a half hour trying to get the toddler to calm down. 

“I’m starting to feel like Mary put a spell on her to make her attached to me.” Zelda held out her arms for the toddler who happily climbed in them. Within minutes the toddler had made herself comfortable in Zelda’s arms and had fallen asleep. 

“Zelda, I have to leave now to go to work. Mary should be here in an hour though. You can take care of Emily right?” Hilda smiled at her sister hoping this didn’t earn her a trip to the Cain Pit. 

“You’re leaving now?”

“Yes, I’m sorry but I have to go.” Hilda waved at her sister and hurried out the door. 

An hour later Lilith walked into the house to find Zelda and Emily cuddled together in the parlor sound asleep. She wasn’t really sure why the sight effected her so much. Lilith made her way towards the redhead and gently tapped her on the shoulder. The redhead startled awake. 

“I’m sorry but I knocked and no one answered.” Lilith shrugged. 

“It’s alright. I must have fallen asleep and no one else is home.”

“Mommy.” The toddler climbed out of Zelda’s lap and ran to Lilith. 

“Hey.” Lilith picked up Emily and smiled softly at her. 

“Motherhood looks good on you, Mary.” Zelda admitted. Lilith looked at the redhead and blushed. 

“Well we better get going. I have to get her fed.” Lilith replied. “Emily tell Zelda bye. You will see her tomorrow.” 

“Bye Zel.” The toddler waved with one hand as she clung to her mother with the other. 

“What do you want to eat Emily?” Lilith asked the girl once they were home. 

“Chicken Nuggets.” The girl smiled up at her mother. 

“Alright let’s see what we have...” Lilith ate human food occasionally just for the body she was in but she ate male flesh. So feeding a toddler might be challenging. Lilith looked in her refrigerator and cabinets to find no suitable food for a toddler. “Well I guess you and I are going to the grocery store.” Lilith smiled at the toddler. Lilith hates to admit it but grocery shopping with the toddler was her favorite part of the day. 

When she arrived back at the cottage Zelda was sitting on her porch smoking. “Zelda?” Lilith asked.

“Mary, I’m sorry to bother you but I thought she might want this.” Zelda held up Emily’s bear. 

“Zel. Billy.” Emily ran towards the redhead. 

Zelda picked up the toddler. “I can hold her while you unload the car.” 

“Thank you, that would be helpful.” Lilith smiled. Lilith put all the groceries away and then went in search of Zelda and Emily. She found them on the couch, Zelda was reading a book to Emily. “Did you want to stay for dinner?”

“I don’t want to impose anymore than I have.” 

“Stay Zel.” Emily pleaded with the redhead. 

“You’re not imposing.” Lilith said trying to hide a blush. 

“Nuggets!” Emily smiled. 

“Yes, I’m making you nuggets.” Lilith smiled at the toddler. “I won’t feed you nuggets.” Lilith smiled at Zelda. 

“Alright I will stay.” 

Lilith made nuggets for Emily and made spaghetti for her and Zelda. Emily ended up stealing food from her plate though. “You’re going to need a bath.” Zelda laughed at the toddlers spaghetti sauce covered face. 

“I will bathe her and then clean everything up.” Lilith smiled. 

“I will bathe her if you want.” Zelda offered. 

“If you don’t mind. Bathroom is through my room and her pajamas are in the bottom drawer of the dresser.” Lilith said. 

Zelda bathed Emily and got the girl in her pajamas and brushed the girls blonde curls. She was holding Emily in her arms when she walked back into the living room. “I’m almost done if you want to sit down. I can put her to bed if you would like to stay for a drink.” Lilith called out. 

Zelda wasn’t sure how much time she wanted to spend around Mary Wardwell. She still found the woman insufferable but seeing her with Emily did soften her feelings partially. 

Lilith finished cleaning up the kitchen and walked into the living room to find Emily sound asleep in Zelda’s lap. “She really seems to like you.” 

“Yes, I have noticed.”

“Let me go put her in bed and I’ll be right back.”

Lilith went and laid Emily down in her bed and made her way back to the living room to Zelda. “She refuses to sleep in her own room or bed. I don’t think I mind it so much though.” Lilith admitted. 

“She is a very sweet little girl. Mary I have imposed on you for too long. I should go.” Zelda rose from the couch and grabbed her coat. 

“We enjoyed having you here. You didn’t impose.” Lilith smiled. 

“Well thank you. I will see you both tomorrow.” Zelda stammered out.

“Goodnight Zelda.”

“Goodnight Mary.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Zelda was sitting at the table while Hilda was cooking. “Hilda, I have a question?” 

“Yes Zelds.” The blonde looked up from her cooking to her sister. 

“Emily calls Mary...Mommy but she said she was her niece. Don’t you find it odd?” 

“Yes I guess but we don’t know why it is. Maybe Mary looks like Emily’s mom or maybe Emily never knew her mom. It’s not really any of my business.” Hilda shrugged. Just then there was a knock on the door. “Zelda go get that please.” 

Zelda walked to the door and opened it to a very tired looking Mary and Emily. 

“We had a rough night. I have a huge favor to ask can you please take her to her doctors appointment today?” 

“Of course. Don’t worry Mary I will take care of her.” The redhead placed a hand on Mary’s shoulder. 

Lilith smiled softly at Zelda. Zelda reached for Emily and pulled her into her arms. The toddler let out a groan and snuggled into the redhead.

“Please call me and let me know what the doctor says. Thank you so much Zelda.” 

“I will and it’s okay. Now you should get to work. Don’t worry about Emily.” Zelda smiled. 

“Alright. Baby, I will see you this afternoon.” Lilith placed a kiss on Emily’s head. It had only been a couple of days and Emily had completely become her world. It killed her to leave the sick girl. 

“Mary it will be okay. I promise you.” Zelda smiled softly at Mary. Zelda watched until Mary got in her car and pulled away. Zelda walked into the kitchen with Emily sleeping in her arms. 

“Oh my goodness.” Hilda ran over to Zelda.

“She is sick. I’m taking her to the doctor in an hour.” 

“The poor dear.” 

An hour later Zelda pulled up to the one pediatrician in Greendale. “Ms. Spellman it’s been awhile.” The receptionist greeted.  
“Oh and Emily Wardwell it’s been awhile. Poor thing lost her father and then her mother had that break down. Anyways it’s good to see you Ms. Spellman just take a seat they will call her back in a few minutes.” 

Zelda sat down and looked at the toddler in her arms. Emily opened her eyes to look at Zelda and she groaned. “It’s okay Emily we will make sure you feel better.” 

“Emily.” The nurse called and took them back to the room.” She checked Emily’s temperature and it was 101.5. “The doctor will be in, in a minute.” 

A few minutes later the doctor knocked on the door and came in. “Zelda Spellman it’s been awhile. So Emily we aren’t feeling well today huh?” Doctor Carter grabbed her stethoscope and her otoscope and walked towards the toddler. “Zelda how is Mary doing? I know losing Adam was hard on her.” 

“I think she is okay.” Zelda smiled softly.

“It’s good to see Emily back with her mother. They need each other.” 

“Yes I agree.” 

Doctor Carter listened to Emily’s heart and lungs. Then she checked Emily’s ears and throat. “Looks like it was a cold and the mucus from her nose has her throat irritated and has given her an ear infection. I’m going to call in an antibiotic for her and you can give her Tylenol to keep her fever down. It was good to see you again Ms. Spellman and please tell Mary I said hello.”

“Will do.” Zelda smiled as she carried Emily back to the car so they could stop by the pharmacy on the way home. Zelda made it back to the Spellman’s Mortuary and carried Emily in. 

“Oh Zelda there you are. How is she?” Hilda asked. 

“Ear infection.” Zelda replied. 

“Poor thing, I’m off to work. I will see you later.” Hilda waved.

Zelda carried Emily up to her room and laid her in her bed. She gave Emily her medicine and sat with her until she was asleep. Then Zelda went downstairs to call Mary. 

“Principal Wardwell.” A voice answered. 

“Mary.” 

“Oh Zelda, how is she?” 

“She is sleeping right now. She has an ear infection and so the doctor put her own an antibiotic and also wants her to take Tylenol to keep her fever down. I gave her some medicine before she fell back asleep.”

“Thank you so much for taking her to the doctor.”

“It’s not a problem. Mary, why did you tell us she was your niece?”

“Less questions I don’t like to talk about Adam.” Lilith replied she had no idea about Adam so she definitely didn’t want to talk about him. 

“I wouldn’t have pushed if you had just told the truth.”

“You don’t like me so of course you would have pushed.” 

“I’m sorry Mary.” 

“I have to get back to work. I will see you in a few hours.” 

“Of course, Goodbye Mary.” Zelda said hanging up the phone. Maybe Mary was right she probably would have pushed if she knew it would hurt the woman. Zelda found herself not wanting to hurt Mary though. She found herself wanting to know more about Mary. She didn’t want to think about what that meant. 

Mary showed up later looking pretty rough. 

“Mary are you alright?” Zelda asked catching the woman before she fell. 

“I think I’m sick now.” 

Zelda touched the brunettes forehead. She was burning up. “Come on let’s get you upstairs and lay you down.” 

“I can’t Zelda. I have to take care of Emily.” 

“No you’re going up to my room borrowing some of my pajamas, taking some medicine and going to bed.” Zelda pushed the brunette towards the stairs. 

Lilith walked up the stairs and Zelda showed her to her room. She handed her some of her pajamas and showed her to the bathroom. When Lilith came out of the bathroom Zelda had a glass of water and medicine waiting for Mary. Zelda then pushed Mary into her bed next to Emily. “You rest. I’m going to cook something for you two.” 

“Thank you, Zelda for everything.” Lilith reached for Zelda’s hand. 

“It’s no problem.” 

Hilda came home a half hour later to find Zelda making soup. “Soup?” 

“Mary and Emily are both sick and in my bed asleep.” 

“You’re letting them stay?” Hilda questioned her sister. 

“Mary can’t possibly take care of Emily in her condition.” 

“It’s alright if you like Mary you know?” Hilda said. 

“I don’t like Mary. We aren’t even friends.” Zelda replied. 

“I know, I was just saying.” Hilda smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. 

Zelda tried not to dwell on what her sister said or how seeing Mary sick worried her. Zelda finished the soup and went upstairs to bring some to Mary and Emily. Mary ate very little while Zelda fed the toddler. Zelda gave Emily more medicine and tucked the girl back into the bed. Emily rolled towards her mother and clung to her mother’s gown and fell asleep. 

“Thank you Zelda for everything.”

“It’s not a problem. I will check on you both before I go to bed. I’m going to sleep in the guest room down the hall.” 

“I didn’t mean for us to kick you out of your room.” 

“It’s really alright Mary. I just want you both to get better.” Zelda smiles as she left the room. 

She stopped in her room two hours later to grab her pajamas and check on the two. Emily saw her and immediately reached her arms out to the redhead. 

“Hey princess, how are you feeling?” 

“I don’t feel good, Zel.”

“I’m sorry, try to rest and you will feel better soon.” Zelda smiled at the toddler. 

“Zel stay with me?” Emily asked. 

“I will stay with you until you fall asleep.” Zelda gently sat down on the bed to not wake Mary. She cuddled Emily in her arms and as she waited for the girl to go to sleep she felt her eyes getting heavy and she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Lilith woke up some time during the night to find Zelda on the opposite side of the bed with Emily wrapped in her arms. Lilith thought it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The redhead was breaking through Lilith’s walls. Lilith smiled and pulled the covers up over the two. 

Zelda woke to daylight streaming in the room. In her arms Emily still slept. She realized though there was a warmth behind her. Mary had wrapped herself around Zelda at some point. Zelda didn’t want to wake Mary and make her feel embarrassed and she didn’t want to wake Emily so she just stayed. She loved the feeling of being held and of being needed by someone. 

Lilith woke up to warmth in her arms. She snuggled into it closer, her head still fuzzy with sleep. As her head started to clear she realized it was Zelda she had snuggled and she pulled herself away from the redhead. Zelda waited a few minutes and then pretended to wake up and rolled over to look at the brunette. “How are you feeling?”

“About the same honestly but I think the sleep helped.”

“You should call in sick and stay.” Zelda blushed when her eyes met blue ones. 

“Okay.” 

“You can borrow more clothes if you want to get as shower today. I’m going to take a shower and I will come back and get Emily.” 

“Zelda, thank you.” Lilith placed her hand on Zelda’s arm. 

“It’s not any trouble.” 

Zelda came out of the bathroom 45 minutes later hair done, makeup done. Emily was awake and talking to Mary. “Zel.” Emily smiled the moment she saw the redhead. 

“Hey, there. Do you feel any better today?” Zelda picked up Emily. 

“Yes, Emily feels better.” She smiled at Zelda. 

“Come on then let’s go find your bag and we will change you and then we can get some food.” 

“Mommy?” 

“Mommy is going to rest today.” 

“Okay.” 

Zelda and Emily made there way into the kitchen about 15 minutes later. “Good Morning, Darling. How do you feel?” 

“Emily feels better.” 

“That’s good.” 

Zelda sat down at the table with Emily curled up in her arms. “Here is some breakfast for both of you.” Hilda said as she sat two plates down in front of Zelda. 

“Thank you, Hilda.” 

Later Zelda had Emily lying in her lap while the girl watched cartoons. A knock sounded on the door. Zelda placed Emily on the sofa. “Be right back.” Zelda walked to the door and opened the door. “Faustus, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” 

“I hadn’t seen you lately and I missed our confessions.” 

Zelda blushed slightly. Faustus leaned in to kiss Zelda when little feet came around the corner. “Zel.” 

“Who is this?” Faustus asked when Emily was in view. 

“This is Mary Wardwell’s daughter, Emily. Hilda and I watch her during the day while Mary works.” 

Emily stayed hidden behind Zelda’s legs. “Emily it’s nice to meet you.” Faustus reached towards the girl. Emily screamed and ran away. Emily ran to Hilda, tears filled her eyes. 

“My darling what is the matter?” Hilda asked pulling Emily into her arms. 

“Monster.” Emily whispered. 

“What?” Hilda questioned the girl. “Here you sit here and have a cookie. I will be right back.” Hilda walked out of the kitchen looking for her sister. “Oh Zelda there you are, Father Blackwood...Emily and I are going outside for a little bit if you need us. Don’t forget to check on Mary.” Hilda eyed Zelda. What her sister saw in Faustus she didn’t understand. 

Hilda made her way back to the kitchen. “Come on you can sit outside in the sun while I work in the garden. The sunshine will do you good.” Hilda lifted Emily in her arms and was out the door. Emily watched Hilda occasionally pulling blades of grass from the ground.

Lilith woke up and felt hungry not to mention she wanted to see Emily. So she made her way down the stairs looking for someone. She walked into the parlor unfortunately to find Zelda and Faustus in the middle of something she wish she could unsee. Zelda was too good for that man. Zelda gasped when she noticed Mary. Mary ran out of the house. She grabbed Emily the minute she laid eyes on the girl. “Hilda thank you both for everything we are leaving and I am going to find a daycare for Emily. I have imposed on you and Zelda too long.” 

Before Hilda could even respond Mary was in the car with Emily and driving away. Hilda headed towards the house slamming the door behind her. “Zelda!” 

“In here Hilda.” 

“What in heavens name did you do?” Hilda yelled at her sister. 

“I’m just going to go. Sister Zelda if you would like to stop by my office later to finish our talk.” Faustus hurried out of the house. 

“Hilda what are shouting about?” Zelda asked as she lit a cigarette. 

“Mary left with Emily. She also said she was going to find a daycare for Emily.” Hilda loved Emily and wasn’t happy that she wouldn’t get to see the girl every day. 

“Good it will be a lot quieter around here without that little brat.” Zelda had to choke the words out. She also saw the hurt in Mary’s eyes when she walked in on her and Faustus. 

“Sometimes you’re just too cruel Zelda. I’m going to get cleaned up and go into work early. I can’t stand to be around you.” Hilda shook her head. 

Honestly Zelda wasn’t sure if she wanted to be around herself either. She started to feel things for Mary and she loved Emily so much. Zelda went to her room and laid on the bed. She could smell Mary everywhere it was like the forest and hellfire. Zelda let out a broken sob she cried until her tears stopped. Then she pulled out her whip and with every break in her skin she sobbed more. Zelda sobbed until she fell asleep. 

Almost a month had passed. Hilda still wasn’t happy with her sister. Mary however brought Emily by almost every day to see Hilda at work. Sabrina and Harvey would go pick up Emily most afternoons and bring her to Ms. Wardwell. The only one that hadn’t seen Emily was Zelda and it was killing her. She missed the girl so much it was like a piece of her was missing. Zelda didn’t let anyone see that she was upset instead she hid in her room as much as possible. Emily constantly asked for Zelda the first week but Lilith had to keep telling her they couldn’t see her. After the second week she had stopped asking all together. 

“This is Principal Wardwell.” Lilith answered the phone. 

“Ms. Wardwell this is Aria at the Greendale’s Daycare. Emily is running a fever and throwing up. Can you come get her?” 

“I can’t but if you give me a few minutes I will see if I can get someone to come get her.” Lillith hung up the phone. If she hurried she could catch Hilda before she left for work. 

“Spellman Mortuary this is Zelda.”

“Ms. Spellman is your sister home?”

“No, I’m sorry Ms. Wardwell she went into work early.” It was the first time in weeks Zelda had heard Mary’s voice she didn’t realize how much she missed it. 

“Crap.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Can you pick up Emily? She is sick. I would get her but I have a meeting in an hour that I can’t cancel.” 

“Yes, I will get her.” Zelda answered rather fast. 

“Thank you. I will see you this afternoon.” 

Zelda drove to the daycare as fast she could. She wanted Emily in her arms as fast as she could. She parked and walked into the daycare. “I’m Zelda Spellman and I’m here to pick up Emily Wardwell.” 

“Yes, Ms. Spellman, Ms. Wardwell let us know you were coming. She has thrown up twice and I think she has a fever.” The woman led Zelda into the office. Emily was laying on a couch cuddling her bear Billy. 

“Come here sweetheart.” Zelda pulled the girl into her arms. 

Emily opened her eyes to look at Zelda and snuggled into Zelda and went right back to sleep. 

“Oh my, you are burning up. We are taking you to the doctor.” Zelda held Emily in her arms. 

Zelda drove as fast as she could to the pediatrician office. “Look we don’t have an appointment but she is burning up and throwing up.” 

“Okay Ms. Spellman give me a minute and I will see if we can work her in.” 

Zelda held the girl in her arms. She found herself praying to Lilith that Emily would be okay. 

Lilith couldn’t help but hear Zelda’s prayers and she immediately stopped what she was doing. “Please excuse me but my daughter is extremely sick and I have to go.” 

“Mary we aren’t done though.” Mrs. Meeks said. 

“Reschedule for next week. I have to go.” Lilith grabbed all her things and ran to her car. She drove as fast as she could to get to Emily and Zelda. 

They were able to fit Emily in. “Zelda we are going to have to admit her to the hospital. This is a really bad stomach bug going around. It makes them extremely dehydrated.” Dr. Carter told the redhead. 

“Okay.” Zelda was terrified. She didn’t remember ever feeling this scared in her life. 

“If you want to drive her straight to the hospital I will send over the admittance information. It’s going to be okay, Zelda.” The doctor laid a reassuring hand on Zelda’s arm. 

As Zelda was walking out to the parking lot with Emily Lilith pulled up. “Zelda!”

Zelda rushed to the car and got in the front seat refusing to let go of Emily. “We have to take her to the hospital.”

Zelda held Emily the whole ride and then they ran into the ER entrance with Emily. 

“Dr. Carter called. Here let’s get her to a room.” A nurse showed Zelda and Mary to the room. 

They watched as the nurse hooked Emily up to an IV. “This will keep her hydrated and then this (she held up a syringe that she shot into the port on the IV) will keep her from vomiting anymore. We also will bring in some Tylenol in just a few minutes for her.” 

“Zelda, Thank you for being there today. I should have been I was so stupid. My job isn’t as important as Emily.” 

“It’s alright we all make mistakes.” 

Zelda looked at Emily and how tiny and frail she looked in the hospital bed and tears filled her eyes. 

“She will be okay Zelda. She has missed you, you know?” 

“I have missed her too. Mary please don’t leave my life like that again.” Zelda was so upset she didn’t mind admitting that she had missed Mary and Emily. 

“I’m sorry it was wrong of me to take her away from you like that. I knew how much she was attached to you.” 

“Can we start over? I would like to be your friend if you would let me.”

“I would like that too.”

“I should call Hilda and get her to come get me.” 

“No you should stay. Emily will want to see you when she wakes up and I know you want to be here. Please stay.” Lilith reached for Zelda’s hand. “I have feeling it’s going to be a long night. I’m going to grab some coffee. Would you like some?”

“Yes that sounds great.” Zelda smiled. Once Mary left Zelda climbed in the little hospital bed and pulled Emily into her arms. 

Lilith came back to find Zelda and Emily sleeping. It made her smile. She wanted this family so much but it wasn’t real and it wasn’t hers. She walked over and placed a kiss in Emily’s hair and pulled the covers up over the two. She looked at how peaceful Zelda looked in her sleep. She pressed a gentle kiss to Zelda’s hair and then she made herself comfortable in the chair next to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zelda woke up to a little hand patting her face. She opened her eyes to see Emily staring at her. “Princess, you’re awake.”

“Zel, I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Zelda pulled Emily close and kissed the top of her head. 

“Don’t go.” Emily said sadly. 

“Baby, I’m not they would have to drag me away from you.” 

Lilith smiled watching the conversation between the two. The Dark Lord was going to hurt her for being so distracted. She wanted love though, a family, a happy ending...sometimes she wanted it more than a throne and crown. 

“Mommy.” Emily called noticing Lilith was awake. 

Lilith got up and walked over to the bed and scooped Emily in her arms. “How is my girl?” 

“I’m hungry mommy.” 

“Okay, I will talk to the nurse and see if you can eat now.” 

“I love you, Mommy.” 

“I love you too baby.” Lilith placed kisses I’m Emily’s curls. 

Zelda rolled over to see Mary pressing kisses on Emily’s head. It warmed Zelda’s heart. 

“Oh good morning.” Lilith blushed. 

“Morning.” 

“I’m going to find out if she can eat and get us some coffee. I will be right back.” 

“Alright.” 

Lilith had just made it back it in the room when the doctor came in. “Alright Emily we are going to try some food and if you keep it down your moms can take you home.” The doctor smiled and walked out. 

“Mommy, Zel is Mom too?” 

Zelda started to interrupt but Mary held up a hand to stop her. 

“Do you want her to be?” 

“Yes. Mommy and Mom.” Emily pointed at both women as she called them. 

“Is that alright with you Zelda?” Mary asked.

“Yes.” Zelda replied tears in her eyes. 

It was the afternoon when Emily was finally discharged. “Look Mary, I can call Hilda to come pick me up and take me back to my car.” 

“I will drop you off at your car if you want. Its not a big deal.” 

“Alright, you can start bringing Emily back over if you want.” 

“She will love that. We will see you soon Zelda.” Lilith dropped off Zelda at her car. “Thank you, for being there for Emily.” 

“I really care about her.” Zelda blushed as she got out of the car and walked towards her own. 

Zelda walked into her house. “Zelds is that you?” 

“Yes Hilda it’s me.” 

“Where have you been?” The blonde came around the corner to find her sister. 

“I’m sorry, Mary called and Emily was sick and I should have called you but I was just so worried.” Zelda finally let out the tears she had been holding back. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Hilda pulled her sister into her arms. “I don’t know if now is a good time but Father Blackwood came by looking for you.”

“Oh I was supposed to see him last night. I better go to the academy.” Zelda ran upstairs to take a shower and make herself presentable.

“Father Blackwood, I’m so sorry about last night.” Zelda said as she made her way into his office. “Mary called and Emily was sick and I stayed at the hospital with them all night. 

“It’s alright you’re here now Sister Zelda.” 

Faustus pulled Zelda in for a kiss while locking his fingers in her hair. Things heated up fast and when Zelda came that day it was Mary’s face she pictured. When she came back down from her orgasmic high the shock of what she did hit her. “Faustus I have to go.” Zelda fixed her clothes and left the academy. 

“Aunt Zee is that you?” Sabrina yelled out. 

“Yes, Sabrina.” 

“Aunt Hilda left for work. Ambrose is on a date. I’m going out with Harvey, Roz and Theo but before I left I wanted you to know Ms. Wardwell called.”

“Is Emily alright?” 

“She didn’t say. She just asked for you. Look Aunt Zee, Harvey is here and I have to go. Love you Aunt Zee.” Sabrina kissed her Aunt on the cheek and ran out the door. 

“Mary.” Zelda said. 

“Hey, Sabrina said you were out.” 

“I was...is Emily alright?” 

“She is so much better. She was asking for you and Sabrina said everyone had plans...I was wondering if you wanted to come over?” 

“Yes I would love to.” 

“See you soon.”

Zelda got in the car and drove to Mary’s. She was excited at the prospect of spending more time with Emily and Mary. 

“Mom you’re here.” Emily ran out the door and to the car. 

“Zelda, I’m sorry she has been so excited that you were coming over.” Mary smiled at Zelda. 

Zelda picked up Emily and cuddled her in her arms. 

“I missed you my sweet girl.” Zelda kissed Emily’s hair. 

“I miss you so much.” Emily hugged Zelda tighter. 

Zelda choked back tears and Mary wiped at her eyes. “Come on you two let’s go inside.” Mary called. 

Lilith made dinner and Zelda gave Emily a bath while Lilith cleaned up the kitchen like before. Once Emily was in bed Mary and Zelda sat down with a glass of wine. 

“Does it bother you that she calls me Mom?” Zelda looked at Mary expectantly. 

“No, I just want her to be happy. She lost her father and I’m not a very good mother. She deserves someone like you. Zelda promise me something.” 

“Anything.” Zelda grabbed Mary’s hands. 

“If something happens to me please take care of Emily.” 

“I will but what are you saying, Mary? Are you going somewhere?” 

“No I’m not planning on it but I want her to be safe. I also want you to be safe.” Lilith threaded her fingers through Zelda’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My son he is 3 and he will tell my sister or me all the time that he misses us so much. It’s so cute.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zelda didn’t plan on staying. She didn’t plan on falling asleep in Mary’s arms. She also never planned on kissing Mary the night before. She could have blamed it on the wine, how comfortable Mary made her feel or how she felt loved with Mary and Emily. Emily had already made her way into Zelda’s heart and now Mary was making her way in. 

However here she was wrapped in Mary’s arms on Mary’s couch. She had woken because of the sound of little feet across the floor. “Mom! Mommy! Wake up!” Zelda opened her eyes to the toddler smiling at her and Mary. Mary let go of Zelda so they could both sit up. Zelda smiled at how cute Mary looked with her hair everywhere. Mary was currently trying to pull out of the way of her face and bring some order to it. Zelda had the urge to press kisses to Mary’s neck when she brushed her hair out of the way. Mary reaches down and pulls Emily in her lap. 

“I should get going. I didn’t mean to stay all night.” Zelda says. 

“You could stay for breakfast and then go.” Lilith smiles at Zelda. 

“Alright”

“Do you mind getting her changed? I want to go get changed and do something about my hair.” 

“I don’t mind.” Zelda reached for Emily.

By the time Mary made it out of the bathroom Zelda had Emily dressed and had started cooking. 

“I didn’t know you cooked.” 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” 

“Maybe I would like to get to know you better, Ms. Spellman.” Lilith whispered in Zelda’s ear. 

Zelda felt a warmth flood her body at Mary’s breath on her neck. 

“Mommy, I’m hungry.” Emily put her arms up to be picked up. 

Lilith picked Emily up. “We will eat soon. Mom is cooking.” Lilith smiled as Emily’s name for Zelda rolled off her tongue.

After breakfast Zelda helped Mary clean up the kitchen. “I really should go home now.” 

“Mom I will miss you.” Emily wrapped her arms around Zelda’s legs. 

“I will see you tomorrow. I will see you every single day as long as your Mother let’s me.” Zelda smiled. 

Emily looked up at Mary silently asking. “We will see her tomorrow and the day after and after for as long as possible.” Lillith smiled at Emily. 

“See you tomorrow, Mom.” Emily waves running back into the living room. 

“I wish I had her energy.” Zelda smiled at Mary. 

“You and me both. Thank you so much for everything the past few days.” Lilith pressed a kiss to Zelda’s cheek. 

Zelda smiled and got in her car and drove home. The whole way she couldn’t stop thinking about the feel of Mary’s lips on her cheek. She wondered what those lips would feel like pressed against her own. 

“Aunt Zee is that you?” Ambrose called out when he heard the front door close. 

“Yes, Ambrose it’s me.” 

“Father Blackwood is here and waiting for you in the parlor.” 

“Oh, yes.” Zelda made her way into the parlor. 

“Father to what do I owe this honor?” 

“Zelda, I was wondering if you would be open to taking over Lady Blackwood’s classes at the Academy? Her pregnancy is becoming too difficult for her.” 

“Yes of course Father.” 

“Good you start Monday.” Father Blackwood smiled as he left. 

The next day Zelda made her way to the Wardwell’s cottage. “Zelda come in.” Mary said barely giving Zelda a chance to knock. “Emily is taking a nap right now but she will be thrilled to see you.” Mary smiled. “I’m thrilled to see you.” Zelda shivers at Mary’s breath on her neck. 

“What are you doing?” Zelda challenges.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean are you flirting with me?” 

“Maybe and what if I am?”

“Nothing.” 

Zelda and Mary’s eyes met and then they heard the sound of little feet on the floor. 

“Mom.” Emily walked to Zelda and put her arms out to be picked up. 

“Father Blackwood wants me to take over Lady Blackwood’s classes at the Academy.” 

“So Emily will be staying at daycare then.” 

“I’m sorry...”

“I understand, Zelda you don’t have to apologize.” 

“I still want to see her.” 

Hurt flashed in Mary’s eyes. “I’m not going to keep you two apart. You can see her whenever you want.” 

“I’m sorry.” Zelda reached for the brunette’s hand. 

Lilith pulled away. “Can you watch Emily? I need to go to the grocery store.” 

“Of course, we could come with you if you want.” 

“I don’t want to drag her out today. I want to make sure she feels well enough to go back to daycare tomorrow.” 

“Yes that’s probably smart.”

“I will be back as soon as I can.” Lilith grabbed her things and walked out to her car. 

Zelda tried to play with Emily while Mary was gone. She was intrigued that Emily had her own room but never slept in it. Maybe being apart from her parents had made her clingy. She also couldn’t figure out what exactly she said that could have hurt Mary. She didn’t want to hurt Mary. She liked Mary maybe too much. 

Lilith came back to the cottage a little over an hour later. She was attached to Emily and becoming attached to Zelda. Part of her felt like she needed to keep up the look of being a mother but part of her wanted to give Emily to Zelda. She didn’t want either to get hurt. Lilith brushed away the tears that had started to fall, grabbed the groceries and made her way inside. She put all the groceries away and then went in search of Emily and Zelda. She found them in Emily’s room having a pretend tea party. The sight brought a smile to her face. She wished she could come home to this every day. Zelda looked up and noticed Mary standing in the doorway and offered her a smile. 

“You could join us.” Zelda offered. 

“Mommy come join us.” Emily smiled and grabbed Lilith’s hand and pulled her to sit next to Zelda. 

She handed Lilith a tea cup and pretended to pour tea in it. Lilith’s hand bumped Zelda’s as they both went to sit their cups down. Zelda grabbed Lilith’s hand and intertwined their fingers. They sat that way while playing with Emily until Zelda left to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

“Spellman’s Mortuary this is Hilda.” 

“We were looking for Zelda Spellman. This is Greendale Daycare and Mary hasn’t picked up Emily. We haven’t been able to get ahold of her. She put Ms. Spellman down as Emily’s other guardian last week.”

“Zelda is at work but I can give her a call.”

“Thank you, Ms. Spellman.”

Hilda astral projected into Zelda’s office at the academy. 

“Hilda what are you doing here?” 

“Emily needs to be picked up and Mary is missing. The daycare called looking for you.” 

“Alright first things first let me get Emily and if you could please watch her...I will look for Mary.” 

“Anything you need. I will meet you at the Mortuary in a few.” Hilda said as she disappeared. 

Zelda made it to the daycare almost a half hour later. “Ms. Spellman, I’m so glad your sister was able to get ahold of you.” 

“Yes, me too.” Zelda smiled. 

“Let me go get her for you.” The woman went and brought Emily to Zelda. 

“Mom.” Emily ran to Zelda. 

“Hey, sweetheart let’s get you to Aunt Hilda. I have to go find your mommy.” Zelda picked up the girl. 

Zelda brought Emily to Hilda. “Hilda I will call you when I can.”

“It’s okay, I called Dr. Cee already about taking tonight off. You just find Mary.”

Zelda ran out the door to the car and got in it and drove to Baxter High. She made her way into the school. Now to find Mary’s office. She stopped and tried to feel if Mary was there. She followed the feeling and found Mary’s office. She knocked but no one answered so she let herself in. 

Mary was laying on the floor. Her lip was busted and there was blood running down her legs. “Mary.” Zelda ran to her and gently pulled her into her arms. “What happened to you?”

Lilith opened her eyes and looked at Zelda. “I got attached to Emily and I lost sight of my mission.”

“What are you talking about? What mission?”

“I can’t tell you. Please don’t let him hurt Emily.” Lilith pleaded. 

“I would never let anyone hurt Emily.” 

Lilith groaned and closed her eyes trying to fight the pain. 

“Who did this to you?” Zelda swore she would make them pay for hurting Mary. 

“I can’t tell you. I need you to be safe. I care too much about you for you to get hurt. You need to stay away from me.” Lilith looked into Zelda’s eyes and held her hands. 

“I don’t want to.” Zelda breathed out so quietly. Lilith wasn’t sure she heard her correctly. “Come on let’s get you up. I’m taking you home.” Zelda had to pick Mary up and carry her in her arms. She grabbed Mary’s purse. She walked out of the high school to her car then she placed Mary in the car gently. Then she drove them to Mary’s house. She carefully lifted Mary out of the car and found Mary’s key and opened the door to her cottage. She carried Mary in and gently sat her down in a chair. “I need to take your clothes off so I can see where you’re hurt?”

Lilith moaned and looked at Zelda. “I knew you wanted to see me naked.” Lilith smiled. 

“Good to see you still are you. I was worried there for a few.” Zelda smiled back at Mary. 

Mary stood up and turned around so Zelda could unzip her dress. “Will you tell me what happened?” Zelda asked as she helped Mary out of her dress. 

“I would rather not.” 

“I understand. I’m here if you do want to talk though.” 

“Thank you.” 

Zelda gasped when she saw the bruises and scratches all over Mary’s body. Mary didn’t have underwear on anymore, just a bra. 

“Did someone rape you?” Zelda asked when she realized where the blood that had been running down Mary’s legs was from. 

Lilith said nothing she just attempted to choke back a sob. “I will go run you a bath.” Zelda walked away to give Mary a minute. 

Zelda came back a few minutes later. “All done.” 

“Zelda please don’t leave me alone.” 

“I’ll stay with you for as long as you want.” Zelda followed Mary to the bathroom. 

Lilith removed her bra and climbed into the bath. Zelda turned her head. Lilith slid under the water. Zelda just waited and after five minutes passed she ran and pulled Mary up. “Are you trying to die?”

Lilith looked in Zelda’s eyes and let the tears come. Sobs wracked Lilith’s body. Zelda removed her shoes and dress and climbed into the tub and pulled Mary into her arms. They stayed that way until the water turned cold and Mary’s tears stopped. Zelda let the water out of the tub and wrapped Mary in a towel. She grabbed one for herself and wrapped it around her. Zelda helped Mary to her room. She helped Mary with her wounds and then helped her get dressed. Mary climbed into her bed and hid under the covers. “Zelda please stay with me.” Zelda dried off and put her dress back on and climbed in the bed and pulled Mary into her arms. Zelda waited until she heard Mary’s breathing even out before she let herself drift off. 

Zelda woke up to Mary whimpering. “No!” Mary screamed. 

“Mary, wake up it’s just a nightmare. Mary it’s me Zelda. I’m right here. I got you.” 

Mary opened her eyes and pulled Zelda into her arms. 

“I got you. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.” Zelda kissed Mary’s hair. 

“Make me forget.” Lilith looked into Zelda’s eyes. “Please.” She begged. 

Zelda pressed her lips to Mary’s. The kiss got heated and Zelda pulled away because she needed air. “I just want to hold you. I don’t want to do more than that with you tonight. It’s not that I’m not interested but your body needs to heal. Please just me let me hold you. I promise I won’t leave you alone.” 

Lilith snuggled into Zelda’s arms. “It’s okay Mary, I’m not going anywhere.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Lilith woke up sunlight streaming through her windows and she was still wrapped in Zelda’s arms. She knew if Zelda ever asked for anything the answer would be yes. The redhead had made her way into Lilith’s heart. Lilith knew though she was going to have to push the redhead away. She didn’t want Zelda to get hurt. She laid still and enjoyed the warmth of the redhead while she could. 

Zelda woke up to Mary still in her arms. She pressed her face into Mary’s hair. 

“Are you sniffing my hair?”

“No, I didn’t know you were awake.” 

“So you wouldn’t have sniffed my hair if you knew I was awake?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Thank you for being here yesterday. I’m going to take the day off if you don’t mind picking up Emily again and keeping her at your house.” 

“Of course. I don’t want to leave you alone though if you need me.” 

“I don’t need you. You’re far too clingy.” Lilith spat. 

Zelda pulled away. “Alright then. I’m leaving.” 

Lilith waited for Zelda to leave before she let herself cry. She hated to be mean to Zelda and push her away but it was for the best. 

“Was Ms. Wardwell back at work today?” 

“She was.” Sabrina answered her aunt.

“Did she seem alright?” 

“Yes I guess so. She did tell me to tell you she will call you when she is ready for Emily to come back home.” 

A week and a half passed. Lilith had been taking her lunches at the daycare with Emily. She didn’t want Emily to feel like she was being abandoned by her mother. 

“Spellman sister’s Mortuary this is Zelda.”

“Zelda, It’s Mary. I will pick Emily up today. I think we should come up with a schedule so we can share custody basically.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“I don’t think we should see each other unless we have to.” Lilith felt like she had to force the words out of her mouth. 

Zelda didn’t know what to say it felt like she had been kicked in her stomach. 

“Zelda?”

“Yes of course. That sounds fine.” Zelda choked out. 

“I have to go back to work now but we will talk soon.” 

“Aright.” Zelda hung up the phone. What happened? A little over a week ago Mary wanted her to stay and to have sex with her and now she didn’t want to see her? 

“Hilda can you be here for when Mary comes to get Emily today? I have to work.” 

“Of course. I can go into work late. How is Mary?”

“How should I know ask her when you see her.” Zelda stormed off. 

“Mary it’s so good to see you. Emily is upstairs with Sabrina.” 

“Zelda isn’t here?” Lilith asked blushing.

“No she had to go to the academy. You worked late today.” 

“Yes, I had some meetings.” 

“Are you doing any better?” Hilda asked the brunette. 

“I am thank you.” 

“Did you and Zelda have a fight? I’m sorry that’s not my business.”

“It isn’t. Can I get Emily now?” 

“Yes of course.” Hilda made her way upstairs to collect Emily and her belongings. “Here she is.” 

“Mommy, I missed you so much.” Emily ran to her mother. Lilith pulled Emily into her arms and buried her face in Emily’s curls. 

“Oh you should know Sabrina has finally convinced her to sleep in her own big girl bed. After the first two nights she has been sleeping in her own room. We fixed up one of the guest rooms for her.” Hilda smiled and looked at Emily with eyes full of love. 

“Oh that’s good.” Lilith smiled. “Thank you Hilda for everything...all of you.” Lilith gave Hilda one last smile as she walked out of the Spellman’s home towards her car. 

“Zelda?” No, no, stop.” Hilda rushed to her sister’s side to remove the whip from her sister’s hands. “What are you doing? Did he tell you to do this?”

“I just don’t know what to do anymore. I feel like everything is falling apart. Mary doesn’t want to see me. I don’t understand what I did. I’m scared that she is hurting and just trying to keep me away because she is afraid.” 

“Have you tried to talk to her?” 

“She won’t let me.” 

“When has that ever stopped you?” Hilda chuckled. 

Zelda gave her sister a sad smile. 

That’s how she found herself at Mary Wardwell’s house at one in the morning with tears in her eyes. “Zelda?” Lilith had tear tracks down her own face. Zelda pulled Mary into her arms and pressed her lips to Mary’s. 

“Please don’t send me away.” Zelda pleaded against Mary’s lips. 

Lilith pulled Zelda in the house as an answer. She grabbed Zelda’s hand and led her to her bedroom. “So did you teach Emily to sleep in her own bed so you could get in my bed?” 

“Honestly I just thought you might want some space.” 

“Space huh?” Lilith pushed Zelda down onto the bed. She leaned down and captured Zelda’s mouth in a kiss. 

Zelda pulled back. “As much as I would like to continue this. I think we should talk.” 

“You keep turning me down.” Lilith said as she sat down on the bed next to Zelda. 

“Is everything about sex for you? I mean what about things like friendships, relationships, love?”

“Love?” Lilith laughed. “Love is a lie we were fed by men so we would be okay with being controlled by them.”

“Do you really believe that?” 

“I don’t know. That’s just my past experience with love.” Lilith spat. 

“Will you let me be your friend for now and stop trying to push me out of your life? I don’t know what you’re thinking but I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Why were you crying? When you got here tonight.” Lilith looked into Zelda’s beautiful green eyes. 

“You were crying when I got here too.” 

“I have been having nightmares.” Lilith admitted. 

“You could have called you know? I would have been here for you.” 

“You never told me why you were crying?”

“I’m afraid of losing you.” Zelda said softly. 

“Will you stay tonight?”

“I will stay until you send me away.” Zelda admitted. 

“I just want you to be safe.”

“I am safe. I’m right here.” Zelda pressed a kiss into Mary’s hair as she pulled her into her arms. 

Lilith sank into Zelda’s touch. 

“Come on, we should get some rest.” Zelda stood up and removed her shoes, her coat and her dress. 

Lilith gasped at the marks that littered Zelda’s back. “Who did that to you?” Lilith reached out to the redhead. 

“I did it to myself.” 

“Why would you hurt yourself?”

Zelda just shook her head as tears clouded her eyes. 

“We sure are a pair.” Lilith chuckled as she led Zelda into the bed with her. “Can I hold you this time?”

Zelda nodded as arms wrapped around her. “It’s okay, Zelda. I won’t let go.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re getting your chapter early and yes we have to go through this chapter to get to happier places one day.

Chapter 9 

It was the first night in days Lilith didn’t have any nightmares. This is what she wanted for the rest of eternity to wake up with Zelda Spellman in her arms. She pressed kisses on Zelda’s back healing her wounds with each touch of her lips. “What are you doing?” 

“Cleaning up the mess you made of your beautiful back.”

“Will you ever tell me what happened to you?” 

“I have gotten too close to you and Emily. If I ever told you to take her and stay away from me would you listen?” 

“What would happen to you?” 

“More of the same that has happened before.”

“Why do you let someone hurt you?”

“I don’t have a choice.” 

“There is always a choice.”

Lilith smiled at Zelda. “Oh sweet Zelda.” She brushed Zelda’s hair behind her ear. Zelda pushed her lips to Mary’s. Lilith swiped her tongue against Zelda’s lips. Zelda granted her tongue entrance to her mouth. They kissed passionately until they had to pull back for air. 

Lilith smiled, “Wait for it.” 

Emily opened the bedroom door and climbed onto the bed. She had the biggest smile on her face when she found both of her moms. “Mom, Mommy.” She placed herself between the two of them. “I’m hungry. Can I have apple pie juice?” 

“Apple pie juice?” Lilith questioned. 

“She just means Apple juice. I don’t know why she adds in the word pie.” Zelda smiles at the toddler.

“Ugh I wish this was my life.” Lilith groaned. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I want the family with the happily ever after and Satan forbid love.” Lilith got out of bed and picked up Emily in her arms. 

Even though Zelda tried the rest of the morning she couldn’t get Mary to explain what she meant. 

As the weeks passed Mary pulled away slowly from Zelda. Zelda continued to sleep with Faustus which Lilith hated. Emily got passed back in forth like a child in the middle of a divorce. Zelda was so busy with being Lady Blackwood’s midwife, teaching at the academy and all the trouble Sabrina kept getting into. She was use to coming home to Hilda watching Emily on her days. She would have just enough time to cuddle the girl and read to her as she fell asleep. Zelda realized what Mary was doing but she was so wrapped in her life she let it go. 

One thing led to another and Lady Blackwood gave birth, died and Zelda stole a baby. 

Mary found herself on The Spellman’s porch the eve of the Winter Solstice. She knocked and Zelda opened the door. “Where have you been? Emily has been asking for you all week. I haven’t heard from you or seen you. Did you suddenly forget you have a child?” 

“Nice to see you too it’s been months and now you show up at my door. Asking me about your child. If you remember I never wanted to watch her to begin with.” 

“Oh right Lady Blackwood died and had babies so you can have the whole package now.”

“Fuck you! You’re the one that pushed me away. You never asked what I wanted.” 

“I was trying to protect you and keep you safe because I care about you.” 

“You keep telling me that but you won’t even tell me what I am in danger from.” 

“I can’t.” Tears filled the brunette’s eyes. 

“Well if you can’t be honest with me then we’re done. I don’t want to see you again.” 

“What about Emily?”

“Make up an excuse. I wasn’t ever supposed to be a part of her life anyway.” Zelda choked out the words but she just couldn’t do this with Mary anymore. She had fallen for Mary. She thought Mary had fallen for her too but she was wrong. She couldn’t keep causing pain to everyone involved. Tears were now running down both women’s faces. 

“For whatever it’s worth I thought you were it. You were the real thing. I think I have spent my entire existence just waiting for you.” Lilith choked out as she turned and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

“Mommy I want Mom.” Emily screamed. This had been going on for weeks. Lilith didn’t know what to do Zelda had chosen Faustus so for her that was it. Lilith just had to move on and build her walls back up. I mean she may have pushed Zelda in that direction but it still hurt. Emily though didn’t understand why she couldn’t see Zelda everyday. 

“Sweetheart Zelda has a family. We can’t see her all the time.” Lilith tried to soothe the toddler but she was having none of it. 

“I want Mom!!” The girl screamed as tears poured down her cheeks. 

“I know, I miss her too.” Lilith pulled Emily into her arms and held the girl as tears fell from her own eyes. 

Zelda wanted nothing more than to be with Emily and Mary. She had a made a mistake she shouldn’t have married Faustus and now she was trapped. She had no control over her body. Her words weren’t even her own. When she was taking care of Judas she wanted Emily. The girl that called her Mom. The girl that smiled just at seeing her face. When she was under Faustus and unable to fight or cry she wished for Mary. She wished for Mary’s arms around her. She was so stupid she hurt the person she actually truly loved. Faustus wasn’t it, he wasn’t forever. Mary and Emily were her forever and she wanted them no matter what it cost. 

When Sabrina and Hilda finally broke the caligari spell Zelda was under she begged them to buy her some time because she had to see Mary and Emily. “We will do what we can.” They both promised her. 

Zelda teleported to Mary’s cottage. She knocked on the door. 

“What are you wearing?” 

Zelda walked in the door and pushed her lips against Mary’s. “I love you and I made a mistake. I don’t care about whatever danger you think I am in if I’m with you. I want to be with you no matter the consequences.” 

Lilith’s eyes flooded with tears. “You love me?” 

“Yes, I have loved you for months.” 

“Emily is in my bed asleep if you want to see her.” Lilith choked out through her tears. 

Zelda linked her hands with Mary’s. “I had her sleeping in her own bed.” 

“She has been wanting you and she is terrified of losing me too...she refuses to sleep alone again.” 

“I’m so sorry for hurting both of you so badly.” 

“I hurt you first. I know I did.”

“We will make this work eventually no matter what.” Zelda pressed a kiss to Mary’s hand. 

Zelda walked into the bedroom and climbed in the bed next to Emily. She brushed her fingers through the toddler’s curls. “Mom?” Emily halfway opened her eyes. 

“Yes it’s me.” Zelda was crying.

“What’s wrong Mom? Do you miss Mommy?”

“I have missed Mommy so much. I have missed you so much too.” 

“I missed you so much.” Emily said. 

“I love you. I have to go now but I promise you I will come back. I’m so sorry for everything.” Zelda pressed kisses into Emily’s hair. 

Lilith pulled Zelda out of the bedroom and pressed her against the wall as she kissed her. “You better come back for both of us.” 

“I will.” Zelda hated that she had to leave but she had to get back before Faustus became suspicious. 

Zelda teleported back. “Thank you both so much.” She hugged Hilda and Sabrina. “I have to go.” 

Pretending be under the caligari spell was worse Zelda thought then being under it. She could do what she wanted but she didn’t because she had to make sure her family would stay safe. Before she was unable to react to her feelings but now when being used by Faustus it took everything in her not to weep. Once Faustus was asleep she would teleport to Mary clinging to the brunette until her sobs subsided. Zelda refused to tell Mary what was wrong. 

Lilith had an idea and if she ever got her hands on Faustus Blackwood she would kill him for hurting her Zelda. She would kill anyone that ever laid a hand on her Zelda or Emily. They were her world and she would do whatever it took to keep them safe and in her life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

“You’re Lilith?”

“I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you Zelda.”

“Emily isn’t yours. She is Mary Wardwell’s. You have been lying to me, to all of us. Do you even care about me? Emily? Was that a lie too?”

“No! I love Emily! Zelda, I care about you both.” 

“I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you.” 

“Please Zelda, don’t leave.” Lilith reached out for Zelda. 

“I can’t do this and I’m taking Emily.” 

“Please I just got you back.” Lilith pleaded tears pouring down her face. 

“Can you give me some time? Lilith I still love you. I’m in love with you but I can’t do this right now. Please, understand.” Tears were in Zelda’s eyes. 

“Please I beg you don’t leave me. I don’t care if you won’t touch me or look at me. Please don’t leave me here alone.” Sobs wracked Lilith’s body as she dropped to her knees in front of Zelda. “Please I will do anything. Give you anything you want.” 

“No, stop, stop!!!” Zelda got down and pulled Lilith into her arms. “I don’t want anything from you. You don’t have to do anything. I love you. You are enough. You’re more than enough.” She held Lilith for what seemed like hours until the demoness stopped sobbing. Then she helped Lilith up off the floor brought her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. She climbed into the bed and wrapped her body around Lilith. Zelda waited until Lilith’s breathing evened out and the demoness was asleep. 

“I love you Lilith. I won’t leave you ever again, I swear.” Zelda whispered into Lilith’s brown curls. Zelda never would have thought in a million years that Lilith would cry over someone as plain as her. So unimportant she was just a normal witch. Zelda got up and snuck out of the room to check on Emily. 

“What are you doing up sweetheart?” Zelda asked as she made her way towards her daughter’s bed. 

“I heard you and Mommy. Is Mommy okay?” Emily asked with wide eyes. 

“Yeah she is just sad.”

“Mommy is sad? Are you sad?”

“A little bit but we will be okay.”

“Can I sleep with you and Mommy, in Mommy’s bed?” 

“Yes, but just for tonight. Come on.” Zelda pulled Emily into her arms and carried the girl back to where she left Lilith. 

Zelda placed Emily on the bed and the toddler crawled to Lilith. Emily curled herself into Lilith’s arms. Blue eyes opened to the toddler eyeing her. “What are you doing in here?”

“Mom said I could sleep in here with you and her.” 

“Did she now?”

“Yes but just tonight.” Emily quoted. 

“Alright then if Mom says it’s okay.” 

“Mommy why are you sad?”

“I made a mistake and I hurt someone that I love.”

“You hurt someone?”

“I never meant to. I just wanted them to be safe. I couldn’t imagine my existence without them. You shouldn’t worry though it’s something I can handle. You should get some sleep.”

“I love you Mommy.” Emily Hughes Lilith. 

“I love you too baby.” Lilith replied with tears in her eyes. 

Zelda climbed in the bed and wrapped herself back around Lilith. Lilith waited until Emily was asleep in her arms before she said anything. 

“I’m sorry, Zelda. I really am. I thought I was protecting you. I made a mistake. Just know that everything between us wasn’t an act.” 

“Lilith, I love you. Please sleep...I will be here when you wake up and tomorrow we can talk.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Lilith woke up to an empty bed and she panicked. She got out of the bed as fast as she could. She ran into the kitchen her body now wracked by a full on panic attack. Zelda looked up from making breakfast at the brunette. “Lilith are you okay?” 

“You weren’t there when I woke up.” Lilith choked out as a few tears fell down her cheeks. 

“Emily woke up and was hungry. I’m so sorry if we worried you.” Zelda walked towards the brunette and pulled her into her arms. Zelda placed kisses in the brunettes hair. 

“I thought you were gone.” Lilith choked out.

“I told you I wasn’t going to leave you. Lilith I meant it. Now why don’t you let me cook and you go play with Emily.” Zelda trailed kisses down Lilith’s jaw. 

Lilith nodded in agreement. As Lilith started to make her way out of the kitchen, “I love you.” Zelda said. 

Lilith turned around and smiled at Zelda. “I do, you know?” Zelda added. Lilith walked back and pulled Zelda into her arms. 

“Thank you, I don’t deserve you.” Lilith quickly made her way out of the room to go find Emily. 

When Zelda was done cooking she made her way to Emily’s bedroom. She heard them both talking and she paused to listen in. 

“Mommy are you alright?”

“Yes I am baby. Why?” 

“You have tears.” Emily pointed at Lilith eyes. 

“I was just thinking about how much I love you and your mom.” 

“You love mom?”

“Yes very much. I wasn’t even sure I could love someone until you both came into my life. If I had to go away would you be okay living with Mom?” 

“Where are you going? Can Emily come?”

“I’m afraid not. I’m going to have to leave to protect you and Mom...and all the people your Mom loves. If things go alright I promise you that I will come back.”

“You’ll come back?” 

“I’m going to try my hardest.”

“Breakfast is ready my beautiful girls.” Zelda made her way into the bedroom and smiled. 

Lilith smiled back and pulled Emily into her arms as they made their way into the kitchen behind Zelda. Zelda and Lilith spent the whole day playing with Emily. They took Emily to the park and went and got ice cream. When it was finally night they bathed Emily and then climbed in her twin bed with her and read a story. Emily had fallen in love with books and reading since Zelda entered her life. Once Emily was tucked in her bed Zelda laced her hand with Lilith’s. They made their way to what had been becoming their bedroom. “You want to talk now right?” Lilith asked when they made into the room. 

Zelda placed her hands gently on Lilith’s cheeks and placed soft kisses against her lips. She threaded her fingers into the brunettes mane. She pushed Lilith back onto the bed gently. She pulled back from kissing the brunette to start undressing the brunette. Once she had the brunette in her matching black lace bra and underwear she attacked Lilith’s lips again. Lilith moaned into Zelda’s mouth. Zelda made her way across Lilith’s jaw down towards her collar bone. Zelda pulled Lilith’s bra down and immediately latched onto one of Lilith’s nipples while she tweaked the other one with her hand. “Zelda please, I want you inside me.” Lilith whimpered. Zelda smiled softly and made her way down Lilith’s body. Lilith lifted her hips so Zelda could remove her underwear. Zelda pressed a kiss over Lilith’s clit before she ran her tongue over Lilith’s slit. 

Zelda pushed two fingers into Lilith while she sucked down on Lilith’s clit. She gently pumped her fingers in and out of Lilith. Zelda looked up as she swirled her tongue against Lilith’s clit. When their eyes met Lilith moaned at the overwhelming look of love in Zelda’s eyes. Zelda didn’t want to just fuck Lilith. She wanted to pour all of her love into making love to Lilith. She wanted any doubt that Lilith ever had about being good enough or undeserving of love to be erased. Lilith came with Zelda’s name on her lips and sobs wracked her body. Zelda climbed up and pulled Lilith into her arms. “Hey, what is the matter?” Zelda brushed her hands over Lilith’s hair. 

“You actually love me.” 

“Yes, you just figured that out?” 

“I guess I just doubted it before.” 

“I’m not him. I love you. I don’t want to ever hurt you. I just want to be with you. I want to protect you. I want to spend every single minute of whatever and however long of this life I have with you.”

Lilith sobbed in Zelda’s arms. Zelda held Lilith and murmured loving words until the demoness fell asleep. 

Zelda woke up and reached for Lilith but the bed was cold. Zelda jumped up and looked everywhere for Lilith. Zelda walked back in the bedroom and noticed a note on Lilith’s pillow. 

Dear Zelda (My Zelda),

I never knew love until you and Emily ended up in my life. I was so sure the life I had was all that was for me. I thought I wanted to be a queen and have a crown...a throne...I thought that was the epitome of everything. It’s not and the dark Lord isn’t everything. You Zelda Phiona Spellman are everything. You’re the only thing that I want. I want the “happily ever after” with you and Emily. I want a happy ending if I’m able. I don’t know if I will come back but please take care of Emily. I will try my hardest to make it back to you and Emily. If I don’t please know I love you both more than you could ever imagine. Thank you for teaching how to Love.

Lilith


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zelda threw her clothes on and stuffed Lilith’s note in her pocket. She got Emily up and got all of her stuff together. She needed to get to the mortuary as soon as possible so she teleported them there. “Hilda, I need you.” Zelda called out for her sister. 

“I’m right here. What’s the matter?”

The second Hilda grabbed Emily from Zelda’s arms Zelda made her way up to her bedroom. She made it past the door and collapsed and the wails of a broken heart came. 

“Sabrina here please play with Emily.” Hilda brought Emily to Sabrina in the kitchen. 

Hilda hurried up the stairs and opened the door to Zelda’s room. “Oh Zelds what happened?” Hilda pulled Zelda into her arms. 

“She’s gone and I’m just worried about her. What if something happens to her? I don’t think I can live without her.” 

“Mary?” 

“She isn’t Mary Wardwell. She is Lilith.” 

“Lilith? Satans Concubine? Mother of Demons?” 

“Yes, Hilda I’m in love with her.” 

“Well then we have to help her. We have to save her.”

“What?”

“Zelda you’re in love and happy. That’s all I have ever wanted for you. We will help you and her. Now come on let’s talk to Sabrina and Ambrose.” Hilda got up and helped her sister up off of the floor. 

Hilda and Zelda made their way into the parlor where Ambrose and Sabrina were entertaining Emily. “Mom.” Emily smiled and ran to Zelda the minute she walked into the room. 

Zelda picked up Emily and snuggled her. “My sweet baby.” Tears filled Zelda’s eyes.

“What’s going on Aunt Zee?” Sabrina asked. 

“Your Aunt needs our help. It’s Mary Wardwell...well she isn’t Mary. She is Lilith and Lilith has gone to take on the Dark Lord by herself.” 

“Lilith as in Mother of Demons, Satan’s concubine?” Ambrose asks. 

“I like to call myself Madam Satan or I use to.” 

“Lilith.” Zelda ran towards the woman and pulled her into her arms as tears poured down her face. 

“Mommy.” Emily called was she was being squished between both women. 

Lilith cuddled Emily before passing her to Hilda. “I thought I lost you forever.” Zelda sobbed into Lilith’s arms. 

“Well honestly I thought we might succeed if I asked for help. Trust me I know I don’t deserve help from all of you. I couldn’t leave you like that. It hurt too badly.” Lilith said placing kisses over Zelda’s face. 

They made plans to attack the Dark Lord when he returned to his angelic form. Zelda had refused to let Lilith out of her sight. Lilith had noticed and honestly she didn’t mind it was nice to feel loved and wanted. 

“Will you leave if you get the crown?” Zelda asked later that night as the women were getting ready for bed. 

“I will have to for a little while. If we succeed I have a feeling not everyone will be happy that I will have the crown.”

“You will come back though? You aren’t going to leave me though are you?”

“What do you mean? I have to leave but it won’t be permanent. That’s it you’re worried that I’m leaving you forever.”

“You were gone when I woke up!” 

“Hey, hey I will never do that again. I will never leave you again without your knowing and a promise of when I will be back. I swear to you. I love you Zelda Spellman and I don’t ever want to lose you.”

Zelda smiled as she climbed into the bed and curled herself into Lilith’s body. 

“Can we talk about last night?” Lilith blushed.

“Yes what would you like to talk about?”

“I’m sorry I cried afterwards...it was wonderful. I have never been treated the way you treat me. He has always been cruel to me.” 

“I love you. Lilith. You don’t need to explain.”

“I love you, Zelda.” Lilith replied burying her face in Zelda’s curls as she let herself be lured to sleep by the feeling of love and safety.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Their plan had worked a little differently than planned but Lilith had become queen of Hell. It had been a week and Zelda was missing the brunette. Between becoming The High Priestess of the Church of Lilith and Emily, Zelda stayed busy. At night though she longed for Lilith’s arms. Emily had taken to sleeping with Zelda again. It was the only way Zelda could get any sleep so she didn’t question it. Lilith was finally able to get away and she found Zelda curled around Emily both asleep. She smiled as she slipped into the bed and wrapped herself around Zelda. Zelda sighed happily in her sleep. Zelda woke up as the sunlight was just streaming through the window to a warmth pressed up against her back. Zelda slowly turned herself around to face Lilith. Sleepy blue eyes opened to look at Zelda. “When did you get here?” Zelda asked. 

“Last night.”

“You didn’t wake me?”

“You looked far too peaceful for me to bother you.”

“So how long do I have you for?”

“A few days right now.”

“Alright.”

“Oh don’t do that.” 

“Do what?”

“Look so horribly sad it hurts.”

“I miss you so much.” Zelda whined. 

“I would invite you to visit but it’s no place for Emily.” Lilith looked over and smiled at the sleeping girl that had stolen her heart.   
“I want to talk to you about Emily. Sabrina wants her teacher back.”

“But Emily...”Zelda looked sad. 

“I know but she isn’t ours. She is Mary Wardwell’s child. I mean I could erase Mary’s memory of her child but that’s not fair. I think we just have to erase our memories in Emily’s mind. It would confuse Mary if she still called you Mom.”

“I’m going to miss her.”

“Me too but I mean we could still be in her life. It’s going to take awhile but it’s what Mary and Emily deserve. They deserve to be with each other.” 

“I know you’re right but I hate it.”

“So let’s make the most of today and we will go from there.” 

“Alright.” Zelda said wiping at her eyes. 

Emily woke up an hour later thrilled that Lilith or Mommy rather was back. Zelda and Lilith spent the day having tea parties, watching movies, coloring, eating nuggets and ice cream. That night they read to Emily and snuggled her until she fell asleep. 

“What if you alter Mary’s memories to think you are her twin? Then at least you can be Aunt Lily?”

“That’s an idea but what about you?”

“I am sure The Spellman’s can make Mary apart of our lives.”

“Well let’s do this and we will get through this together.” 

Lilith and Zelda brought Emily back to the cottage and tucked her in her bed. Lilith placed a kiss on Emily’s forehead altering her memories. Lilith brought Mary Wardwell back to life and left her sleeping in bed with Emily. She placed a kiss on Mary’s forehead altering her memories as well. Then her and Zelda teleported away. 

“Will it work?” Zelda asked. 

“Mary Wardwell will think she was born with a twin sister and Emily will remember me as Aunt Lily.”

“Good because it would kill me if you had to give up Emily.” Zelda pressed a kiss on Lilith’s cheek. 

“It would hurt me too honestly. I never want to be without you Zelda honestly I think that would hurt me more.” 

Zelda and Lilith spent the whole night holding one another as they cried for what they had lost.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

“Lily? What are you doing here?” Mary Wardwell questioned Lilith. 

“I can’t visit my sister?” Lilith asked. 

“No you can it’s just I haven’t seen you in so long. I mean you missed the funeral.” Mary said sadly. 

“I know and I’m sorry about that.” 

“Emily is going to be so excited to see you.”

“I’m thrilled to see her also.” Lilith smiled. 

“Lily I can’t do this.” Mary sobbed.

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t raise a child without Adam. That’s why I sent her away. I wish she was yours.” Mary cried in Lilith’s arms. 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think I can be a mother. I don’t want to be a mother. I will screw her up. Can’t you take her?”

“Mary I’m not her mom. You are her mommy. You have to help me.”

“Come on we are going to The Spellman’s.”

“Sabrina Spellman?”

“That’s the one. You should meet my girlfriend.” Lilith smiled. 

Mary, Lilith and Emily loaded up in the car and headed towards The Spellman’s. Lilith walked in holding Emily close to her. 

“Zelda.” Lilith called out. 

“Darling what are you doing here?” Zelda walked into the walk way and stopped when she realized who was standing with Lilith. 

“We need to tell Mary the truth. I think and let her make her own decisions.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I am.” 

“Alright.” Zelda looked so sad while watching Emily all she wanted was to hold the girl. 

“I love you Zelda.” Lilith smiled. “It’s going to be alright.” 

They all sat down in the parlor. Emily still cuddled in Lilith’s arms. 

“Mary would you like a drink?” Zelda asked. 

“No, thank you.”

“So we are witches. I’m not just a witch I’m Lilith. You’re looking at me confused and it’s because I have tampered with your memories. Please allow me to fix them.” Lilith reached out and placed a kiss on Mary’s forehead. 

“You were the girl I picked up from the woods that night. You killed me.”

“I did and I’m so sorry.”

“Why did you bring me back after so many months?”

“Because we thought Emily deserved to be with her mother.” Lilith placed a kiss on Emily’s head giving her back her memories from the past couple of months. 

Emily looked between Lilith and Mary with a confused look she pulled away from Lilith. She went and climbed in Zelda’s lap where she felt safe. “Mom.” She snuggled into Zelda.

“Mom?” Mary questioned. 

“Zelda and I are together and she thought we were her mother’s all these months. 

“If you had the happy family why bring me back? I sent Emily away.”

“You’re Sabrina’s favorite teacher and you didn’t deserve to die.”

“Why do you look like me?” 

“This is a glamour. You don’t want to see the real me and it would terrify Emily. What I want to know Mary Wardwell is what you want?”

“Excuse me?”

“I can give you whatever you want.”

“You can alter my memory to be whatever I want.”

“Yes.” 

“You all were happy when I was dead.”

“No...Sabrina loves you. Your students love you. 

“I miss Adam though.”

“Hilda has a balm that can help with that.” Zelda said. 

“Can I be the Aunt?” 

“I’m sorry what?” Lilith asked. 

“Can I be Aunt Mary?”

“Are you sure she is yours? I already took so much from you.” Lilith said with tears in her eyes. 

“I’m sure.” Mary patted Lilith’s hand. 

“Alright if you’re sure.”

“I have never been more sure in my life when I see you all together. Please.”

She placed a kiss on Emily’s forehead to alter her memories letting her think Mary was her Aunt. 

“You didn’t change my memories?” Mary asked. 

“No I felt you would be fine with the truth.”

Months passed and Mary’s heart started to heal and she came to terms with her life. She spent every single Saturday with Emily. She loved being the Aunt. She told everyone that she was just surrogate for two women that deserved a family. She was included in all family dinners, holidays and absolutely anything that was important to Emily. She loved The Spellman family and she grew to love Lilith like a sister. 

The whole thing upset Lilith and Zelda at first. They were so worried that Mary had no clue what she was doing. She had to be so heart broken and distressed to give up her child. 

They worried that until a year passed and they were going to get married and they wanted to also adopt Emily for real. When they told Mary she hugged them both and cried tears of joy. 

“You’re okay with this?” Zelda asked. 

“I’m more than okay with it. I couldn’t be happier that Emily is loved and has the best two mom’s in this whole world.”

Later that evening Zelda and Lilith were snuggling in bed. “We are so lucky to have Mary in our lives. I love Emily and I am so very happy she is going to be ours. I also can’t wait to be your wife.”

“I just can’t wait to spend forever with you.” Lilith pressed a kiss into Zelda’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I don’t even know if I like this ending. Ugh!!


End file.
